La Saint Duo Ça existe ?
by Catirella
Summary: Cadeau, en cette soirée du dimanche 3 septembre 2006... Duo cache bien des choses. Mais la vie et ces aléas, lier à son métier le rattrape. Un Heero pas content du tout. Et un Duo mal en point, pour ne pas changer... YAOI...


Titre : **La Saint Duo. Ça existe ?**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Comme d'hab… Il faut lire…

Genre : Après, AC / OS / OOC .

_Bêta, Arlia :_

_Une fois de plus Duo trinque…  
Pour moi Cat a été encore plus sadique que d'habitude … ( _HÉ! Même pas vrai… Cat )  
_Enfin vous verrez bien __  
__Comme elle le dit rien de pervers_

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de _Catirella_, l'auteur:**  
_É__crit le 26/27 août 2006, 2 septembre 2006._

Bien.  
J'avais pas d'idée en le commençant.  
Sauf le titre. Et cela fait léger, surtout avec un titre comme celui-là, où tout peut partir dans tous les sens.  
J'aime assez la finalité de cet OS.  
Encore une fois, rien de Hentai.  
**_Gomen..  
_**Je n'ai plus de travail, de nouveau. Donc je repars à la case départ.  
Ce n'est pas pour cela, que je vais mettre plus de textes en ligne.  
Hlo reprend ses cours comme prof et Arlia comme élève.  
Donc, comme je suis dépendante et même s'ils sont ou seront écrits.  
Il faudra attendre qu'ils soient corrigés.  
Je profite qu'Arlia n'est pas repris ses cours.  
Merci, à toi pour cette correction.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Catirella

死神 - **_Duø_** - 死神

PETIT CADEAU  
Pour tous et toutes, ceux et celles,  
qui reprennent demain ou dans le  
courant de la semaine les cours.  
Bon courage.  
Bisous.

死神 - **_Duø_** - 死神

Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

**La Saint Duo. Ça existe ?**

**

* * *

**

La guerre est finie depuis 2 ans. Ils ont 19 ans maintenant.

Ils ont pris la décision de rester ensemble au cas où la paix encore fragile serait en danger.

Quatre a repris les affaires familiales. Mais un certain Trowa, veille à ce qu'il reste le moins possible au bureau et le plus à la maison. Lui-même respecte ces règles. Au vu de ses connaissances avec les animaux, il travaille au Zoo de la ville et cela lui convient amplement.

Wufei lui a repris ses études. Le rat de bibliothèque qu'il était autrefois à repris le dessus. Il veut devenir avocat. Ses règles de justice sont toujours présentes et cette voie lui convient à ravir.

Heero a lui aussi coupé les liens qui l'enchaînaient comme soldat parfait. Et a mis ses capacités au niveau informatique, dans le milieu privé. Il a créé sa propre boîte et elle grandit de jour en jour.

Pour Duo par contre, personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il payait sa part tous les mois et personne ne lui posait de questions. Quatre avait bien essayé mais n'avait rien obtenu de lui.

**Un samedi comme un autre chez les ex-terroristes. **

« DUO ÇA SUFFIT. »

« Mais, Heero … »

« **Il n'y a pas de mais. Tu nous casses les pieds, pour rester poli. Vas emmerder Hilde ta copine ou autre, mais fiche la paix à Winner. Il t'a dit « non » plus de 5 fois c'est donc « NON ».** »

Wufei, Trowa et Quatre, n'ont jamais vu Heero dans un tel état de colère, depuis la fin de la guerre.

Duo sent des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« J'avais oublié que nous étions samedi. »

« **Oui et alors.** »

« Ta pétasse Rose vient te rendre visite. »

Duo faillit perdre l'équilibre, suite à la gifle qu'il reçut de la part d'Heero.

Là, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, sur les joues de Duo. Mais personne ne s'en aperçoit.

« Bien. Je suis de trop. C'est vrai que vous êtes tous en couple. Je ne vais pas vous emmerder plus longtemps. »

Puis Duo prit son blouson et sortit en claquant la porte.

« Heero tu y es allé un peu fort. »

Heero regarde Quatre et cela suffit au blond pour ne pas en rajouter. Les bras de Trowa étaient bien sécurisants, tout d'un coup.

Duo est maintenant dans un des parcs de la ville. Il prend place sur un banc et laisse libre cours à ses larmes. Puis prend son portable.

« Hilde. »

« _Duo, comment vas-tu ?_ »

« Bien. »

Hilde n'est pas dupe.

« _Duo, qu'y a-t-il ?_ »

Duo repart à pleurer.

« Je me sens seul. Tu n'es plus là et ils me rejettent tous. »

« _Tu ne leur as pas dit, que j'étais partie ?_ »

« Non. »

« _Mais pourquoi ?_ »

« Ils croyaient tous que nous sommes ensemble. »

« _Mais nous n'avons jamais été ensemble. Duo tu dois leur dire_. »

« Non. Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais sûrement avoir du boulot bientôt. Cela me fera du bien. »

« _Tu me manques darling._ »

« Toi aussi baby. »

« _Appelle-moi quand tu veux. Je serais toujours là pour toi._ »

« Merci. Salut Fan pour moi. Salut baby. »

« _Ok. Tchao._ »

Duo une fois raccroché se sent encore plus seul. Mais son portable sonne.

« Oui. »

« _Code bleu._ »

« J'arrive. »

« _Duo tout va bien ?_ »

« Oui Une, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là dans moins de 15 minutes. »

Puis Duo coupe la communication. Il retourne à sa moto et part en direction d'un multinationale en plein centre ville.

死神

« **Quand il passe cette porte, je le tue.** »

« Heero, calme-toi. » (Wufei)

« **Cela fait plus de 10 jours, que monsieur a disparu. Sans rien nous dire.** »

« En même temps… » (Quatre)

« **QUOI.** »

« Ben… On l'a plus ou moins mis à la porte. » (Quatre)

Heero est dans une colère noire.

« **Hn. Je le tue quand même.** »

Hélas pour Duo il choisit ce moment là pour rentrer.

« Salut… »

Heero lui flanque son poing en pleine figure. Sous la violence du coup, Duo se retrouve au sol. Quatre voit que Duo, peine à se relever.

« Duo, je vais t… »

« C'est bon Quatre. Ça va aller. »

Une fois remis sur pied, temps bien que mal. Duo, fixe Heero.

« Tu es content. Tu m'as frappé. Depuis le temps que cela te démange. »

« **Où étais-tu ?** »

« **Cela ne te regarde pas.** »

« **Je te rappelle que tu vis ici. Et le minimum est que tu nous préviennes quand tu t'absentes.** »

« Whoua… J'existe. Vous n'en n'aviez rien à foutre de moi, il y a 10 jours. Alors oubliez-moi et j'ai viré la somme sur notre compte en commun, comme tous les mois alors, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre **Yuy**. »

Duo prend le chemin des escaliers, mais Heero ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Wufei voit à son tour que quelque chose ne va pas chez Duo. Son visage s'est crispé lorsque Heero l'a attrapé par le bras.

« **Je n'en ai pas fini Maxwell.** »

Duo se dégage. Et cela lui coûte beaucoup.

« **Moi si. Va voir ta maîtresse et tire un coup, cela te calmera.** »

La phrase de trop et Duo se prit un coup à l'estomac. Là, il hurla et tomba à genoux, une main au sol et l'autre sur son ventre.

Quatre se precipite vers lui, mais Duo hurle, avant même qu'il ne le touche.

« **NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS**. »

Quatre reste où il se trouve. Duo se relève et la tête baissée gravit les escaliers en s'agrippant à la rampe. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laisse glisser le long de la porte de celle-ci et pleure de douleur. Une fois un peu calmé, il sort son portable et appelle Une.

« Aide-moi. »

« _Duo ?_ »

« J'ai trop mal. »

« _Où es-tu ?_ »

« Rentré. »

« _Je t'envoie Sally._ »

« Non, pas ici. »

« _Duo soit raisonnable. De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre ils auraient su._ »

« Une, steuplaît. »

« _Non Duo je ne céderais pas cette fois. J'arrive avec Sally._ »

Puis Une stoppe la communication.

Duo ne peut retenir ses larmes. La douleur et trop forte.

Dans les 15 minutes qui suivirent, elles étaient là.

« Que fait vous là toutes les deux ? »

« Wufei où est Duo ? »

« Dans sa chambre. »

« Merci. Où est sa chambre au juste ? »

« **Venez**. »

« Toujours aussi aimable Heero. »

« **Je peux aussi très bien, vous foutre dehors toutes les deux, Une**. »

« Ok, j'ai rien dit. »

Une fois arrivé devant la chambre, Heero leur fait un signe de la tête. Une, pousse la porte et Sally se precipite auprès de Duo qui est au sol. Heero lui, fronce les sourcils.

« Ce baka vous à appeler pour deux coups de poings. Pire qu'une fille. »

Sally l'ausculte rapidement en soulevant son tee-shirt noir. Son torse est bleu. Elle touche celui-ci.

« Merde. Il a au moins deux côtes de cassées. Une, aide-moi. »

Heero, ne comprend pas comment, il a pu lui casser deux côtes, avec un coup de poing. Surtout avec ce qu'il a subit durant la guerre.

Sally, découvre le dos de Duo.

Heero devient blême, tout comme les deux filles.

« Les salauds, ils l'ont fouetté aussi et pas qu'un peu. Mon dieu dans quel état il est. Pourquoi n'est t'il pas venu directement à l'agence. »

Une, regarde Heero froidement.

« Pour eux. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient lui faire une scène. Il ne vous a pas dit, qu'il devait s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée ? »

« Non. »

« Je vais lui faire une injection de morphine. »

« _Non. Sally pas de piqûre._ »

Duo vient de se réveiller. Seule façon de lutter contre la douleur, dormir et ne plus penser à celle-ci. Il est tellement faible, qu'il peut à peine parler. Les quatre autres les avaient rejoint. Quatre à cause de son don d'empathie, ressentait de plus en plus la souffrance de Duo.

« Duo soit raisonnable. Tu souffres trop. »

Duo pleure à nouveau.

Heero est déstabilisé et choqué.

D'un. Duo est dans un état identique, si ce n'est pire, que lors des séances de torture des sbires d'Oz. De deux. Il n'était donc pas parti en vacances ou chez Hilde. Comme Heero le pensait. Et il leur cachait bien des choses. Et de trois… Le plus important… Duo pleurait.

Heero s'approche de Sally et lui prend la seringue de la main. Il lui sourit et elle comprend. Heero, plante l'aiguille dans la fesse de Duo sans préavis et sans lui baisser quoi que ce soit à cet endroit.

« **SALLY…** »

« Ce n'est pas Sally. »

« **YUY SALAUD. JE TE DETESTE.** »

« Je sais. Qui lui a fait ça ? »

« Sûrement ceux chez où il était en infiltration. »

« **QUOI ! DUO TU ES UN ESPION ?** »

« _Hum._ »

« **JE VEUX UNE REPONSE CLAIRE ET PRECISE, DUO MAXWELL.** »

« Quatre calme-toi. »

« Ecoute ton amant Quatou. »

« **MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLLLL.** »

« Oui, t'es satisfait. Ouch, Sally ! »

« Désolée. Je vais devoir nettoyer, toutes tes plaies dans ton dos. Et là, ça va faire très mal Duo. »

Duo la regarde avec un air triste, en se mordant la lèvre.

« C'est obligé ? »

« Oui Duo. »

« Mais avec la **PIQÛRE** que Yuy m'a faite, cela devrait aller. Non ! »

« Hélas non. Je suis désolée. »

« Pouf, j'ai vraiment pas de **AHHHHHHHHH…** chance… »

« Tu serras mieux sur ton lit et il faut enlever tous tes vêtements. »

« Non, ça va faire trop mal. »

« Je m'en charge. »

« **NON TOI T'ES UNE BRÛTE. ME TOUCHE PAS.** »

« Tais-toi baka. »

« HIEN ! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…** »

Heero, venait de le remettre sur ses pieds.

« Accroche-toi à moi. »

Duo, ne pouvait pas se retenir de pleurer.

« _Boy don't cry…_ »

« Si Duo. Tu as le droit de pleurer. »

« J'ai si mal Heero. »

« Je sais. Je vais faire vite, comme cela tu souffriras moins. »

« Non, t'es pas doux. »

« Je sais. »

« **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YUYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ARRÊTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… AHAHAHAHAHAH…** »

Quatre s'est approché et aide Heero, pour aller plus vite.

« C'est presque fini Duo. »

Le tissu avait collé à la peau, à cause du sang séché. Une et Sally et les autres avaient mal pour lui.

Duo pleurait de plus belle, en se raccrochant à Heero, lorsque le haut de ses vêtements lui ont été retirés.

« Non ce n'est pas fini… Heero arrête steuplaît, arrête… »

Heero lui caresse les cheveux.

« Si c'est fini. Tu es tout nu. »

Duo prend conscience de la phrase, après plusieurs secondes. Puis, vire au rouge. Duo, se plaque contre Heero, dans un cri de douleur pure. Heero le soutient, car sinon il aurait de nouveau dit bonjour, à la moquette. Une est toute rouge. La vision des fesses de Duo est superbe. L'état de son dos, l'est beaucoup moins.

« Une, sort de cette chambre. »

« Désolée. »

Une sort aussi vite qu'elle le put. Quatre sorti aussi et ferma la porte.

« **PERVERS.** »

« Duo calme-toi, Une est sortie et la porte est fermée. »

« Et toi. Tu es toujours là ! »

« Si je te lâche, tu tombes Duo. »

« Hum. C'est pas la meilleure excuse que j'ai entendue… »

« J'ai besoin de lui. »

« Sally ! Je t'avais oubliée. »

Duo repique un fard.

« Allonge-le sur le ventre. Je sais que tu as des côtes de cassées et que cela fait mal, mais je vais commencer par ton dos. »

« Tu ne peux pas le faire, comme il est là ? »

« Il ne doit pas bouger. Tu peux le maintenir droit ? »

« Hn. »

« Ok, on fait un essai. »

« Je vais avoir mal ? »

« Oui Duo. »

« Shit. »

Et dans la minute qui suivie, Duo hurla comme tout. Les quatre autres derrière la porte, en avaient mal au ventre. Quatre pleurait dans les bras de Trowa.

Plus d'une heure après. Duo avait tout le dos de désinfecté et des pansements cicatrisant, sur l'intégralité de celui-ci. Il avait reçu un nombre incroyable de coups de fouet.

Sally lui avait aussi bandé ses côtes. De ce fait son dos avait mal, car elle avait été obligée de serrer le bandage à son torse. Duo, pour la première fois, réclama une piqûre pour le soulager. Mais, il n'y avait pas encore assez de temps passé, pour avoir une deuxième injection. Sally laissa à Heero tout le nécessaire. En plus d'anti-douleur.

Duo ne savait pas trop comment se mettre dans son lit. Finalement sur le ventre il souffrait moins.

Sally et Une prirent congé et une fois les trois autres passés dans sa chambre, Duo se retrouva seul avec Heero. Son infirmier provisoire.

« Ils n'y sont pas allés de main morte avec le fouet. »

« Non. 87 coups. »

« **QUOI.** »

« J'ai dû les compter. Quand j'en oubliais un, il ne comptait pas. J'en ai oublié 7. Donc 87 coups de fouet. Les côtes c'est quand ils m'ont balancé contre un bloc de béton. Avec les mains attachées dans le dos, c'est beaucoup moins facile d'éviter un obstacle. »

« Ne parle pas. Cela te fait souffrir. »

« Oui. J'ai quand même réussi et j'ai quitté les lieux sans me faire repérer. »

« Alors, tu t'es amélioré. »

Duo boude en grimaçant de douleur.

« Hé ! C'est pas gentil. »

« Baka. Comment tu t'ais fait repérer ? »

Duo lui sourit version Shinigami.

« Je me suis fait prendre exprès. »

Heero le fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

« **Tu es malade.** »

« Non. C'était la seule solution pour attendre l'unité centrale. J'ai dérouillé avant, mais après grâce à mon programme de mise en boucle de leur système de sécurité. Que j'avais implanté au préalable et qui devait se déclencher à une heure bien précise. J'ai pu hacker l'unité centrale et transférer toutes les données, via le net. Mais en codage séquentiel, descriptible uniquement par le PC receveur. Celui-ci ensuite, effaçait toute possibilité de remonter à la source finale. Qui elle décodait dès réception, d'un symbole quel qu'il soit. Et renvoyer l'information via la source initiale, avec un virus. Virus qui se déclenchera, dès qu'une personne voudra retracer celle-ci. Et Pouf. Plus d'unité centrale en moins de 3 secondes chronos. J'ai mal… Je peux avoir la piqûre ? »

« Trop tôt. »

« Mais j'ai mal Heero. »

Heero prend le verre d'eau apporté par Quatre le redresse dans des gémissements. »

« Heero… »

« Je sais. Tien, prends ces comprimés. Je te fais l'injection dans une heure, pas avant. »

Duo prend les deux gélules et boit un peu d'eau. Puis Heero le remet sur le ventre.

« Maintenant, tu te reposes et tu ne parles plus. Ils ont trouvé un informaticien hors pair, pour avoir fait un tel système. »

« Oui, si l'on veut. »

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas parler. »

« Mais tu me parles ! »

« Hn. Tu as raison. »

« Tu vois. Passe-moi un calendrier. »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Pour en faire quoi ? »

« Mettre une croix pour cette journée. Tu as reconnu que j'avais raison. »

« Baka. Je ne connais aucun informaticien actuellement capable de cela. »

« A part toi, bien sûr. »

« Non. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu l'idée de faire cela. Et encore moins la capacité de le faire. »

« Vraiment ! »

« Hn. Il doit être nouveau. »

« Pas vraiment en fait. »

« Tu le connais. »

« Oui. »

« Et quel est son nom ? »

« Ben… C'est moi. »

« … »

Heero en reste les yeux grands ouverts et fixe Duo comme s'il avait devant lui la résurrection de J.

« Heero, ça va ? »

« Hn. »

« Heero. J'ai envie de faire pipi ! »

Heero lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Si. »

Heero soupire et le soulève le plus doucement possible, mais Duo pousse quand même des plaintes de douleur. Ce qui alertent Quatre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il a envie d'aller aux toilettes. »

« Ah ! Je vois. »

« Heero, j'ai mal. »

« Je sais. »

Et Heero l'embrasse sur le front. Quatre sourit. Heero lui, se rend compte après coup de ce qu'il vient de faire et rougit. Duo lui est tel un poisson hors de l'eau, avec la couleur en prime et il finit par pousser un petit cri, suite à une douleur lancinante dans le dos qui le fait atterrir plus dans les bras d'Heero.

« Gomen. »

« Na, c'est rien. »

« Hn. »

« Heero ! »

« Hn ? »

« Pipi ! »

Heero ne rajoute rien et aide Duo, à aller jusqu'aux toilettes. Duo seul dans ceux-ci, à bien du mal à baisser son bas de pyjama, qu'Heero lui avait passé.

« Heero, j'arrive pas à baisser mon pyjama. »

« J'arrive. »

Duo est toujours aussi rouge. Comme cela Heero n'est pas surpris. Bien que là Duo, ait un petit problème.

« Heero ferme les yeux. »

« Hn ? »

Heero hausse un sourcil.

« Steuplaît. »

« Je t'ai vu nu, il y a moins de deux heures, Duo. »

« Je sais. Mais là, c'est pas pareil. Aller steuplaît, ferme les yeux. »

Heero soupire très fort et s'exécute.

« Et tu ne les rouvre pas hein ! »

« Hn. »

« C'est un « Hn » quoi ça ? »

« Oui. Approche au moins. Je ne vais pas jouer à te chercher. »

« La pièce est petite. »

« **DUO**. »

« Pouf, t'ais pas drôle. AIEEEEE… »

« Quoi ! Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non, c'est mon dos qui me lance. J'avais oublié combien les coups de fouet faisaient mal. »

« Baka. »

Et Heero re-soupire en secouant la tête. Il trouve enfin le pyjama et tire vers le bas de chaque côté de celui-ci. Duo aide un peu pour le devant. Un obstacle, un peu gênant s'y trouvait. D'où la demande de Duo, pour qu'Heero ferme les yeux.

Heero attend les yeux fermés. Les bruit lui indique que Duo fait pipi. Et Duo a franchement du mal à ne pas faire autre chose. Une fois fini, il tire la chasse d'eau et n'arrive pas à se baisser, pour ramasser son pyjama, qui lui était tombé sur les pieds.

Là, pas le choix.

« Heero. Mon pyjama est tombé au sol. »

« Les yeux fermés, je vais avoir du mal à le visualiser. »

Duo soupire et baisse la tête. Pour le moment Heero ne voit que ses fesses. Qu'il a déjà vues et qu'il va revoir pour lui faire la piqûre. Duo place une de ses mains comme il faut.

« Tu peux les rouvrir. »

Heero le fait de suite et sent une chaleur lui envahir tout le corps. La vue est un appel au viol. Mais l'heure n'est pas à cela. Il lui remonte son pyjama et Duo retire sa main qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

« Je vais me laver les mains. Merci Heero. »

« De rien. »

死神

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénibles pour Duo. Son dos le lançait et ses côtes l'empêchaient de respirer normalement. Le sixième jour Une appela pour une mission. Manque de chance pour elle. C'est Heero qui répondit au portable de Duo. Celui-ci d'ailleurs resta la bouche ouverte, en entendant la réponse d'Heero, quant à la mission qu'elle voulait lui donner.

« Je te rappellerai qu'il est en accident du travail, pour encore 15 jours. Notre étudiant en droit, veillera à ce que votre agence, dont, il est un employé. Lui laisse le temps de se remettre de ses blessures. Et n'oublie pas de lui payer ce que vous lui devez. J'ai pris en main ses comptes cette semaine, car il était trop fatigué. Il n'a pas eu la prime liée à sa dernière mission. Je vous donne 24 heures pour régulariser la situation, sinon votre agence devient de notoriété publique et votre couverture bidon sautera. »

« _Heero. Je préfère tes « Hn »._ »

« Une, je suis sérieux. »

Heero l'entend soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« _Ok, je fais le nécessaire sur-le-champ. Dis à Duo qu'il se repose bien, car on a du boulot pour lui._ »

« Hn. »

Et Heero coupe la communication.

« Heero ! »

« Tu n'es pas en état. Et j'ai eu un appel d'Hilde hier. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit qu'elle était sur L2 avec sa copine en plus. Duo. Je… Non, nous avions cru que elle et toi étiez ensemble depuis tout ce temps. »

« Ben, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. On peut être ami avec une fille, sans pour autant la mettre dans son lit. »

« Hn, je sais. »

« J'en suis ravi pour toi. Ouche… »

« Baka, fais donc attention. »

Duo grimace. Et doit admettre, qu'Heero a raison.

« Oui, je regardais pas où j'allais. 'Scuse. Au fait, j'ai pas eu ma prime ? »

« Hn. J'ai repris tes comptes que tu essayais de faire, alors que tu souffrais encore trop, il y a deux jours. Et comme j'ai vu approximativement comment celle-ci était calculer, suivant les missions et surtout la grille que j'ai réussie à pirater. Celle-ci m'a beaucoup aidée pour connaître le montant approximatif, de cette dernière mission que tu as effectuée. Je ne veux plus que tu recommences. »

« Mais Heero, c'est mon job. »

« Viens ici. »

Duo le fixe avec crainte.

« Tu vas me frapper ? »

« Baka. Non. »

Duo revient donc vers lui et prend place à ces côtés.

« Je dois avouer, que je pensais que tu étais un crétin. »

Duo fait la moue.

« Merci c'est sympa. »

« Mais j'ai eu tout faux et ce depuis le début… En premier, ton programme info est incroyable. Ainsi que les autres. »

« Je savais, que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser fouiner sur mon PC. »

« Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais un. Bref. En second, tu as placé intelligemment ton argent en actions, qui sont toujours en hausse. Tu peux vivre jusqu'à ta mort avec tous les placements que tu as faits et ce que tu as sur ton compte aussi. Duo travaille avec moi. C'est moins dangereux et ton potentiel est considérable. »

Duo n'en revient pas… Heero veut qu'il bosse avec lui.

« Heero ! Tu vas me crier dessus tout le temps. J'ai pas envie que ce soit ma fête tous les jours. »

« Ça l'est déjà, il me semble non ? »

« Hé, j'ai pas souvenir d'avoir eu un seul petit cadeau, si c'est le cas. »

Heero lève un sourcil.

« Prends le temps d'y réfléchir. De toutes façons, si nous travaillions ensemble, nous ne serons pas dans le même bureau, ni au même étage.

« Si j'accepte, tu vas me mettre au sous-sol ou quoi ! »

« Baka. »

« Je vais y réfléchir. Je peux aller me coucher ? J'ai mal et je suis un peu fatigué. »

« Hn. Et dors. Ne joues pas sur ton PC. »

Duo rougit et tout penaud répond.

« Voui. »

Duo monta dans sa chambre et après avoir trouvé, la position la moins douloureuse, s'endort comme un bébé. Heero monta le voir et sourit à cette vision.

死神

« Alors cette première journée ? Yuy ne t'a pas tué, tu es encore vivant, ainsi que ta natte ! »

« Chang, va réviser ton droit. »

« Houla ! Cela s'est mal passé. »

« Hn. Il n'a pas aimé que toutes les femmes lui tournent autour. Et quelques hommes. »

« … »

Wufei en reste bouche ouverte.

« Toutes des vampires ces femmes. »

« Ben de quoi te plains-tu ? Tu as le choix comme cela. »

« Quatre. Aucune ne me plait. »

Les quatre sont pendu aux lèvres de Duo. Mais Duo n'en dit pas plus. Et contre toute attente, c'est Trowa qui posa la question à laquelle tous voulait une réponse.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Duo soupire. Il ne l'avait dit qu'à Hilde. Même Quatre ne le savait pas et il avait réussit à faire en sorte, que le don de celui-ci ne le démasque pas durant toutes ces années.

« Pouf, vous êtes chiants depuis cette dernière mission. Je suis gay cela vous va. Je monte me changer. Je n'aime pas les costumes, même si je n'ai pas de cravate. »

Et Duo grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Quatre ? »

« J'en savais rien Heero ! Il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Et en fait je n'ai jamais ressenti ses sentiments. Même lorsqu'il était avec Hilde. »

Trois regards convergent vers Heero.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien. »

Heero soupire.

« Je pensais qu'il était avec Hilde et qu'il était hétéro. »

« Combien de fois Réléna t'a-t-elle dit de tenter ta chance ? »

« Trop souvent Wufei. »

« Remarque lui aussi, croit que toi tu l'es. Et en plus, que tu es avec Réléna. »

Heero ouvre de grands yeux.

« Trowa ce n'est pas la peine de l'achever là. »

« Pardon Heero, je voulais juste que tu te rendes compte, que lui aussi a les mêmes pensées que toi, mais à ton sujet. »

« C'est mieux. »

« Hum. Quatre tais-toi. »

Quatre pique un fard et Wufei sourit.

« S'il savait pour Réléna. »

« Je suis un baka. »

« **OUI.** »

Les trois avaient confirmé ses paroles ce qui ne réconforta pas Heero du tout.

« Merci à vous trois. Vous êtes de parfaits amis. Je monte. Je dois appeler Réléna. »

« Tu peux lui demander si son frère est rentré. J'arrive pas à le joindre. »

« Wufei, demande à Zechs de venir vivre ici qu'on en finisse. »

Wufei prend la même teinte que Quatre.

« Ben… Je ne savais pas si vous seriez d'accord et si lui voudrait quitter le palais. »

« Au vu de sa vision du palais de Sank, la réponse pour la deux est « Il veut se tirer de celui-ci » pour la une, tu as mon accord. Reste trois autres à avoir. Je demande à Réléna s'il est au palais. »

Wufei se retrouve seul avec les deux autres, qui lui donnent leur accord. Reste Duo.

30 minutes après leur arrivée. Wufei va frapper à la porte de Duo, pour lui demander son accord.

Avec un grand sourire, Duo le lui donne. Duo se retrouve pour la première fois, avec un Wufei collé a lui qui le remercie et le serrant un peu trop fort. Ce qui le fait grimacer. Car ses côtes cassées, ne sont pas encore entièrement ressoudées.

Wufei ensuite ressort vite, pour aller rejoindre Zechs au palais. Et lui demander s'il voulait bien vivre avec eux. Mais celui-ci arriva au même moment. Heero l'avait eu en ligne et lui avait demandé de venir, car Wufei avait besoin de le voir de toute urgence.

Zechs accepta et Wufei était au Paradis.

Duo moins, les jours qui suivirent.

Réléna avait débarqué elle aussi le soir même. Elle et Heero s'étaient enfermés dans sa chambre. Duo ne fit aucun commentaire et sourit toute la soirée pour donner le change. Mais son cœur n'y était pas.

La semaine fut longue pour Duo. Son travail lui plaisait. Son bureau moins. Et les autres qui lui tournaient autour aussi.

Depuis le mardi, chacun se rendait par ses propres moyens à la boite d' Heero. Comme cela, personne de dépendaient de l'autre.

Duo le samedi, resta pratiquement toute la journée dans sa chambre. Il ne déjeuna pas et prit la peine de le dire aux autres, vers 11 heures du matin. Et le soir, il ne descendit pas dîner. Pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

Vers 20 heures, Heero monta le chercher.

« Tu viens dîner. »

Duo lui sourit, mais toujours avec ce sourire forcé.

« Non, c'est gentil. Je vais vous déranger plutôt qu'autre chose. »

« Nous sommes seuls, Duo. »

« Hein ! … Ils sont où ? Et Réléna, elle est où aussi ? »

« Ils sont sortis en ville et Réléna dîne avec Catherine. »

« Catherine ? »

« La sœur de Trowa. »

« Ah. Elles sont amies ? »

« Non. Elles sortent ensemble depuis 1 an aujourd'hui. »

Duo en reste comme un idiot.

« Duo ! Ça va aller ? »

« Hn. »

Heero sourit.

« Aller vient, j'ai fait simple. Tagliatelles à la carbonara. »

Le visage de Duo s'illumine.

« J'adore ces pâtes. »

« Hn… Je sais. »

« Merci Heero. »

Le dîner se déroula en silence. Heero le trouva même trop pesant. Et décida d'y mettre fin.

« Alors ton travail te plait ? »

« Hum… Je n'aime pas mon bureau, le personnel, les costumes. Même sans cravate. Mais à par cela, il me plait. Et en effet, je ne te vois pas. »

« Tu vas changer de bureau lundi. Il était en travaux. Le personnel, on verra plus tard. Le costume aussi. Et tu vas me voir plus, car tu vas atterrir à mon étage.

« OH NON. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas me surveiller comme un enfant. Je ne suis plus un enfant. »

« Reste à voir. »

« Hé ! J'ai mon permis. »

Heero éclate de rire.

« Et tu as passé le cap ? »

Duo le regarde sans trop comprendre.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Sexe. »

Duo vire au rouge vif et plonge le nez dans son reste de pâtes.

« Alors ? »

« _Non_. »

La réponse de Duo, est à peine audible.

« Gomen, je n'ai rien entendu. »

Duo soupire.

« Non. Je n'ai pas passé le cap. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais t'es chiant. Tout compte fait c'est mieux les « Hn ». »

« Je veux une réponse, Duo. »

« Pouf… Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Hn ? Pourquoi ? »

« Yuy, punaise. C'est perso ça. Je ne veux pas te le dire. »

« Tu es puceau. C'est pas la honte Duo. »

« **YUY.** »

Duo est encore plus rouge qu'avant.

« Quoi ! Je vais te faire une confidence. Moi non. J'ai essayé d'oublier le seul et unique homme que j'ai aimé. Et que j'aime encore, en faisant l'amour à d'autres. Cela m'a soulagé, mais c'est tout. Réléna me l'avait dit et redit. L'amour c'est formidable, lorsque tu es avec celle ou celui que tu aimes. J'ai cru que celui que j'aimais, en aimait une autre. »

« Tu n'as jamais aimé Réléna ? … ! … Attend un peu ! Tu as dit « celui que tu aimais ». C'est un garçon ? »

« Hn hn… »

« Je le connais ? »

« Oui. »

« Ah. »

Duo avait dit cela d'un air un peu tristounet et Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Par Sank, qu'il ne l'aidait pas.

« Baka, c'est toi… Je t'aime depuis ce foutu jour, où tu m'as tiré dessus. »

Duo n'en revient pas.

« Tu tu… Tu m'aimes ? »

« Hn. »

Des larmes coulent, le long des joues de Duo.

« … ? … »

Heero ne comprend pas la réaction de Duo.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Je t'ai fait du mal ? »

Duo essuie ses yeux, du revers de sa main.

« Non… Je suis tellement heureux Heero… Heero. Je t'aime aussi. »

Heero sourit bêtement et cela amuse beaucoup Duo. Les sourires d'Heero, sont en voie de développement et celui-ci reste encore à être travaillé. Mais Duo s'en contre fiche. Heero l'aime, il l'aime et c'est le plus important.

En milieu de soirée, ils regardent un film ensemble. Ils ne se sont pas encore embrassé.

Duo aimerait bien qu'Heero fasse le premier pas. C'est qu'il a plus d'expérience en la matière. Las d'attendre, il va pour lui donner un baiser. Lorsque celui-ci se lève brusquement et le met dans le vent sans le vouloir. Duo a honte et baisse la tête sur le canapé du salon. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, Heero est de retour avec un petit cadeau pour Duo. Il lui pose celui-ci sur les genoux et se rassoit à ses côtés.

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Oui. Bonne fête. »

« Hein ? La Saint Duo n'existe pas. »

« Je sais. Mais comme tu m'as dit, que tu n'avais jamais eu de cadeau, à chaque fois que je te criais dessus. J'ai pris la liberté de t'offrir celui-ci. Ouvre… »

Duo est tout content, car il a reçu peu de cadeaux. A Noël depuis trois ans et à son anniversaire aussi. Mais avant cela rien. Sauf le ruban noir que Sœur Hélène lui avait offert, pour attacher au bout de sa natte les dimanches.

Il ouvre donc ce petit paquet avec précaution.

Duo sourit. Il a sous les yeux, une magnifique petite boite en bois, toute sculptée à la main et vernie.

« Comme cela ton précieux ruban et les autres ne traîneront plus. »

« Merci Heero. Elle est très belle. »

Duo, en a les larmes aux yeux.

Heero pose sa main droite sur sa joue et l'oblige à le regarder.

Puis délicatement, il pose ses lèvres sur celles de Duo. Timidement Duo y répond. Heero lui en demande l'entrée et dans un soupire d'aisance, Duo la lui accorde.

Duo se laisse guider par Heero et son instinct.

Ce soir là Heero, lui fit découvrir bien des choses encore.

Leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.

**_OWARI_ **

Un nouvel OS des plus normal, je trouve.  
La fête à Heero est le 18 avril.

**La Saint, Parfait.**

Que je suis bête.  
A bientôt et Kisu.

_**Catirella**_

Traduction d'après le Net :  
死神 → Shinigami ( J'espère que le net ne ment pas ! )

死神

**Des commentaires ou hyou ? …** ↓↓↓


End file.
